Recently, there has arisen a demand for systems that perform device-to-device (D2D) discovery among devices within a Wi-Fi service area, and D2D advertisement of commercial or social information among these devices. In order to support discovery and advertisement, devices in some systems broadcast their own information periodically, which may require large amounts of device power and consume substantial bandwidth in the Wi-Fi service area.
Some other systems provide D2D advertisement with reduced power and bandwidth consumption by allowing one device at a time, sequentially and periodically, to broadcast the information for devices in a Wi-Fi service area. Nevertheless, the devices in the group may not be aware if a device leaves the Wi-Fi service area or otherwise is unable to receive or broadcast the group information. This may lead to a breakdown of the group.
Accordingly, there is a general need for improved reliability in D2D group discovery and advertisement.